<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The right partner by donutloverxo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446711">The right partner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutloverxo/pseuds/donutloverxo'>donutloverxo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The donuts series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Smut, and Steve has some detailed anal fantasies, there's some smut at the end where Steve beats his meat but it's mostly plot and fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutloverxo/pseuds/donutloverxo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve takes care of himself after acting like a perfect gentleman with the girl he likes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The donuts series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The right partner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>At first you were shocked to find that 'the man out of time' even knew how to use a phone but then you couldn’t stop giggling and rolling your eyes at his formal gentlemanly lingo. Which – and you hated to admit it – but was very sweet and cheesy.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <em>The Captain - I'll pick you up at seven. Regards, Steven G. Rogers.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Since it was going to be a free meal anyways, you decided to ask him to take you to your favorite grumpy chef Gordon Ramsay’s restaurant. Then you smacked your forehead when he told you he didn’t get the reference and spent a good part of that phone call explaining what a grumpy cat was and how it was supposed to be a joke - which was now ruined.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>You - Wht does d G stand 4??????</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>To which he replied ‘<em>Grant</em>’. Another tidbit you forgot about. Which you should’ve remembered since you had to take a class on him in high school.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You didn’t really have any classy five star restaurant worthy dresses. You doubted your little black dress adorned with pens and pineapples would fly in a high end place.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Neither would it impress Steve. Not that you <em>wanted</em> to impress him. Nope. This was about him apologizing to you and giving you a nice evening with good food to make up for his meanness.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Though now that you thought about it, he was never really mean...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You still decided to bring your pepper spray along just in case he turned out to be a right wing nut job – he was from the forties. Finally settling on a tight red dress you wore to your graduation. Which surprisingly still fit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You met him at your door. His blue shirt seemed to be tighter then your bodycon dress. God bless whoever picked those out for him. You did <em>try</em> not to ogle. But at the end of the day you were only human.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He snapped you out of your daze by calling out your name. “Huh?” you looked up at him and had half a mind to smack the shit eating grin off his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“These are for you.” he offered you a bouquet of pink roses wrapped in a brown paper.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You squealed - not so graciously - snatching it from his hands. “Thank you! I don’t think anyone’s ever gotten me flowers before.” you gushed rubbing the velvety petals between your fingers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I find that hard to believe,” he furrowed his brows for a moment before smiling “I figured you’d like them.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh don’t you get too cocky now. You still have a lot of grovelling to do before I even think about forgiving you,” you scoffed. At this point you were just messing with him. It was impossible to stay mad at someone who looked so adorably nervous.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Which was such a contrast to how he was <em>supposed</em> to be – to his large stature and his reputation for being the figurative symbol for bravery and courage.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let’s go then.” you put the flowers on your kitchen counter before closing the door behind you “I’ll keep them in a vase later.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You can just do it now. We have time.” he looked at his wrist watch. Figuring you both still have fifteen minutes to spare. He had yet to miss any sort of appointment or reservation. The army had perhaps made him a bit too punctual and particular.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh” You cringed not wanting him to see the ruins that was - your apartment, which at this point looked like it was straight out of hoarders. (You also made a mental note of not revealing your obsession with bad reality shows.)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Living with four roommates made the whole place look less than savory. You didn’t know a whole lot about him but you were sure you should reserve your slobby nature from him for now. “My roommates – uh – well I don’t know how they’ll feel about me dating <em>The</em> Captain America.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You held in a dreamy sigh at the sight of his jaw clenching. Was he angry? If he looked like that when angry maybe you should be working on pissing him off rather than pleasing him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not Captain America right now. I’m just Steve.” he shrugged shoving his hands in his pockets.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You could only give him a small smile in return as you both made your way down stairs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stared at him dumbfounded when he held the door to his car open.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What? You’re riding shotgun?...This is kinda embarrassing but I don’t know how to drive...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No... I’m just...” he trailed off looking at the open door and then at you “Holding the door open for you?” he quirked a brow as your jaw dropped staring at him for what seemed like forever. “Did I do something wrong?” he asked, bashfully scratching the back of his neck.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No.” You shook your head. Almost on the verge of tears. “I’m just surprised is all. No ones ever done that for me before.” you hummed thinking for a minute before closing the door. “Do it again. I’ll savor it this time.” you demanded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He gave you a chuckle before opening the door for you again helping you in. “No need for that. Hopefully I’ll be doing it for you from now on, if you let me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You had to really keep yourself from squirming as you felt your cheeks heat up, when his knuckles brushed against your neck, trying to get your seatbelt on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t get ahead of yourself!” you blurted completely flustered, as he apologized before closing the door and climbing into the drivers seat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You decided then and there that you had to do a better job at putting a calm and collected face on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You couldn’t let him know the effect he had on you. Although you suspected he must have an idea - unless he really was a hot dumb blonde.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You couldn’t stop your nervous babbling the whole ride. In just 20 minutes you had told him your love for Greek food, pizza, designer brands and how you hated the dirty and crowded city - even if you could never live anywhere else.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then you realised that none of those things were actually all that impressive. You had to make a good impression!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Quick think of something witty to say.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you bleach your hair?!” your big mouth betrayed you again as you wondered out loud. Too mesmerized by his short blonde locks. Were they really that golden? They looked so silky. You could just reach over and run your hands through them. It would be so easy. He was just a few inches away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No,” he replied subconsciously running a hand through his hair. Then mentally cursing himself for messing it up. He had spent too long on his hair. While practicing talking to the mirror.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he had dinner with someone just because he wanted to. A dinner that wasn’t some dreadful PR shindig. He was afraid you both wouldn’t have anything to talk about.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I did get a haircut.” One that was more ‘modern' just for this date and had cost him a whopping three hundred dollars.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It looks nice.” you complimented and he was glad you couldn’t see the pink tinting his cheeks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>True to his word, Steve made sure to open the car door for you, then the restaurants door, even pulling out your chair and taking your jacket. It was somewhat embarrassing. But seeing him be so giddy and excited to do it for you was just so adorable.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You both placed your orders and made conversation. Or rather you did all the talking as he gave you small nods to let you know he was listening.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Boy you weren’t kidding when you said you’ll listen to my problems.” you chucked awkwardly. Afraid that he’d think you talked too much.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m always honest.” and you had to avert your eyes to stare at the sparkly chandelier above you instead - because he looked so damn gorgeous. His lips curled up in that all American smile. The yellow candlelight bringing out the amber undertones of his porcelain milky skin and making his golden hair shine.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course you are.” you mumbled under your breath. “It’s so strange. I grew up studying you. And now I’m having dinner with you. It’s like what reality is this?” you wondered out loud.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You looked back up at him to see that his pretty smile had fell. His lips were flat as he looked as if he was in deep thought. You held your breath, unsure of if you’d done something wrong.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You studied Captain America. There’s a difference.” He stated.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His voice on edge although he tried his best to hold it back. He knew you didn’t know any better. That you probably didn’t mean any harm. It was still annoying that no one ever cared to get to know or even acknowledge the man behind the suit</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I – I’m so sorry.” his heart broke as your face instantly fell down. You looked at your plate, cutting your steak into little pieces before pushing it around with your fork to avoid looking at his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He sighed. “No, I’m sorry.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t be. I get it. It must be hard juggling two identities.” you muttered still not looking at him. Somewhat salty that he reprimanded you, even if you deserved it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It is sometimes. Sometimes it’s nice to be someone else.” He confessed as you finally looked up at him. “To just do what you’re told,” he sighed and stopped himself from spilling anything else. He didn’t want to scare you off by oversharing his myriad of problems. He was more intuitive than most people, it was still hard to adjust to such unfamiliar times and places. “Or at least it used to be.” he mumbled under his breath. Now he wasn’t sure who he could trust.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm. I don’t know about that. I don’t like being told what to do.” you retorted after a beat of silence.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I bet.” he snorted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It wasn’t that hard to get him to talk then. Turns out he wasn’t a dumb hot blonde. He was just blonde (and hot).</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t like sharing food.” you said as you peeked at him over the dessert menu, “But I think we should share a dessert. How about the lava cake?” you muttered giving him a subtle side eye. Embracing the cheesiness he loved so much.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you sure? You can have as many as you like.” He frowned so endearingly confused.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You rolled your eyes at his cluelessness. “Yes, I’m sure, Steve. Maybe <em>next time</em> we can have just a dessert date. I’ll take you to this froyo shop I like.” You promised. Even though froyo had nothing on ice cream.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He hummed. He didn’t really know what this froyo was but he was happy you were even considering a second date with him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The drive back home was much more comfortable. You didn’t feel the need to ramble to fill in any awkward silences.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think I got beat up in that alley.” He mused as he stopped at a red light.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You looked at the dark alley before chuckling and looking back at him. “As if,” you scoffed. “Wait, are you serious?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wasn’t always this big.” He shrugged.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wow. You don’t seem like the kind of person that picks fights.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“To be fair I always had a pretty good reason.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mm-hm I can totally see a smaller you fighting someone to like I don’t know - protect a lady’s honor.” you waved it off as if you were joking but you hoped he deciphered your underlying praise. You were playing it cool, you couldn’t be too overt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That did actually happen more than once.” He chuckled shaking his head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pulled up in front of your apartment building, opened your door for you <em>again</em> before walking you to your door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And um... you can get me chocolates next time. Flowers are nice but you can’t eat them.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Noted.” He nodded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stood in front of him looking at him expectedly, considering just coming out and asking him to kiss you goodbye. Or maybe you should kiss him? Would he mind? You knew for sure he’d want to make the first move.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Goodnight then. I can’t wait for our froyo date.” he gushed. He contemplated stealing a kiss, you were <em>so</em> much shorter and smaller than him he’d have to bend down to be at your level, and just capture your lips in a sweet and short kiss. Maybe find out if you were as soft as you looked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But he intended to savor you and the potential relationship you both might have. There was no rushing when it came to these things so he simply bid you farewell and walked away - not before making sure that you were safely inside the building.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You changed his name to 'Stevie &lt;3’ from ‘The Captain’ in your comtacts. There was nothing captain-ish about Steve.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Except maybe the fact that he was just so bulky and big. <em>Get yourself together, Jesus.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>You - Thanks for dinner uwu</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Maybe it was clingy to text so soon. But you couldn’t help it. You just had to speak to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Stevie &lt;3 - It was my pleasure. But what does ‘uwu’ mean?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Causing you to smack your head again. There was so much you would have to teach him.</p>
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You couldn’t help but think of Steve as an adorable Golden Retriever. Because of his blonde hair, his eagerness to learn anything new about the twenty-first century and the how he was so amazed by every single flavor of dessert and the wide range of toppings.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“They didn’t have this back in my day,” he beamed at the delicious treats - the way he often beams at you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You decided then that you liked these informal and casual dates more, where Steve was a bit more laid back and relaxed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He walked you to your home again that day, you were a bit disheartened because it was a rather short date and you really wanted to spend some more time with him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He had kept his unspoken promise and got you a box of chocolates instead of flowers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You hoped so desperately that he’d kiss you but he sweetly bid you goodbye with a wave. Leaving you kissless and even more smitten.</p>
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I should warn you, I’m not that good of a dancer.” you vaguely heard Steve say as you marvelled at everything around you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The old-timey music, lights, aesthetic, even the costumes felt so much like the sixties. They reminded you of classic movies from the era. You were glad you managed to fit in with your white floral flare dress and kitten heels, your hair done up in curls.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You had managed to watch some tutorials but you didn’t know much about swing dancing, or dancing in general, you couldn’t prepare a lot on the short notice of just two days Steve gave you. So you were somewhat relieved when he told you he was just as bad.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He asked for a dance as soon as a slow song came on. Since you were both amateurs you’d probably do better in it. He smiled at your beautiful face, he couldn’t keep his eyes off of your cherry red lips before he looked at your sparkling eyes as you awkwardly moved, following his lead.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He decided then and there that he wanted to show you the world. He finally had the chance to court a lady, he wasn’t about to half ass it. So he decided to give you a taste of his old life, since you loved to hear him talk about it so much.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It wasn’t that hard to find a restaurant hosting a sixties swing dancing party. It wasn’t the same as the forties but it was close enough.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He tightened his hold on your waist pulling you a bit closer to him. So he could feel more of your softness. Craving your warmth, so he could be sure that this was real. If he woke up and this all turned out to be a wonderful dream - he wasn’t sure he could bear it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was finally dancing with a beautiful dame, he had an inkling that you were the right partner for him from the moment you bumped into him. And now he knew it for sure.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Steve Rogers, you do lie,” you teased as you stared into his hooded eyes “you can dance perfectly fine, in fact if I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re amazing at it.” you accused him as your lips quirked up in a smirk.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You didn’t really feel <em>that</em> betrayed, you were too caught up in his azure orbs to feel anything but awestruck.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He swung you around and pulled you close to him with a grace he didn’t know he possessed. “I guess we can thank the gorilla serum.” he snarked and felt his heart swell at the way you threw your head on his shoulder, laughing - always so carefree.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was sure you would have a witty quip back for him. “What’s the matter?” he inquired after you had been silent for an entire song. It was so unlike you to be so quiet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I just can’t think of anything funny or stupid to say.” You shook your head, your hands wrapped around his neck as you laid your head on his shoulder. Breathing in his cologne - trying to decipher what scent it was.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You never say anything stupid,” he nuzzled his nose in your hair before placing a light kiss in it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re so smooth you know that? But a dork at the same time. I don’t know how you do it.” As if to prove you right he spins you around a couple of times before dropping you, but keeping you secured in his strong, firm arms.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was tempted to steal a kiss then, he almost leaned in to do so but then was acutely aware of the crowded dancefloor as someone bumped into his shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He cleared his throat as he stood up straight with you in his arms.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let’s take a break, please? My feet are tired.” You requested breaking out your sweet puppy eyes for the first time just to be cute. He nodded as you both headed to the bar to get drinks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After dancing for a few more songs you took him to your favorite pizza place for dinner.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think this was my favorite date.” You said as he helped you out of the car. By this time you had come to expect it of him. “I think you have a diabolical plan,” you accused him as he walked you to your door, third time this week.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” he chuckled. “And what do you think this diabolical plan is?” he whispered lowly as if you both were talking about a secret.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think you plan to pamper me by being all sweet and old school and ruin me for anyone else!” you hissed as you playfully poked his chest with your forefinger.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He stared at you sternly before giving you a hearty laugh. “You caught me, <em>doll</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wh - uh doll?!” you exclaimed incredulously, caught off guard by the new nickname.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You don’t like it?” he pouted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s not that!” you huffed as you cross your hands over your chest. “It just makes me embarrassed and....” You trailed off. There was absolutely no way you’d ever admit that it made you shy and flustered and heart eyes for him. “Fine then! You can call me doll.” You rolled your eyes. “Give me something I can call you. Something from back in your day.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well - ” He cleared his throat. He did have a term of endearment he’d like for you to call him by but unfortunately, or fortunately - he couldn’t decide, the context of the word seemed to have changed over the years. “I’ll think of something.” he promised.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You hummed as he looked at your wine red lips. “Can I - uh - kiss you?” he scratched the back of his head - a nervous tick of his. He couldn’t call himself a gentleman if he didn’t ask for permission first.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You covered your mouth as you giggled. “Yes, you can.” you replied as you took a deep breath.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He bent his neck to meet your height. He was thankful for the serum, how you looked and felt so small compared to him. He pressed his warm plump lips on yours. Tentatively licking your bottom lip to test the waters. And to taste you. To see for himself if you were as sweet as he imagined.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pulled away all too soon. It was still tender, short and perfect.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He kissed the top of your head. “Bye, then,” he grumbled, too reluctant to leave.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Buh-bye,” you giggled. So high from his kisses, feeling butterflies fluttering in your tummy.</p>
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve looked over at you, averting his eyes from the television screen and cringing at yet another character being beheaded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You laughed at his misery. “Don’t you look at me like that! You asked for this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He had asked for your help to get acquainted with the popular or ‘pop’ culture. He didn’t really need it. It was just a nice excuse to spend time with you and hear your sweet voice as you lectured him for hours.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Today’s pick was a show called 'game of thrones' which he had heard of before. He liked the show but didn't appreciate the violence and the general crudity. He'd rather watch something light and fluffy or romantic with you. But at the same time the plot was so thick and enticing that it was hard to look away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Doesn’t mean I have to be happy about it,” he gritted shifting closer to you and putting his arm around your shoulder to pull you closer. Nuzzling his nose in your hair as he snuggled you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We could watch something else. How about twilight? Oh my god!” you gasped, whipping your head to tell him about the epiphany you just had. “I just realized something! We’re so much like Bella and Edward. He’s also much older! I don’t know how I feel about that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he laughed as he pecked your nose with his lips - because you were just so adorable.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, you’ll find out soon enough.” you warned him as you worked on downloading the twilight books in his starkpad. You had only been dating for over a month but you still had all his passwords.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were shocked to learn that Steve only slept for a few hours every week – if at all. He’d have plenty of time to get through them. He was a fast reader as well.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He cleared his throat sitting up straight, his hand tightening around your shoulder as he saw a couple 'making love' on the screen. Though with the way they're going at it, it can hardly be classified as tender love making. Averting his eyes from the scene again, he blushed as he peaked a glance of by the rigorous bouncing of the woman's breasts.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You giggled looking up at him and he prepared himself for your well natured jabs. "You’re looking a little red there, Stevie." you teased slapping a hand over your mouth to keep from laughing anymore.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He only smiled at you. Anything that makes you laugh with such mirth is a win in his book. "I don't think it's appropriate for me to look at other women. Especially when my girl’s right next to me. Call me old fashioned." he said sliding his hand down to your waist and giving you a light pinch - a punishment for teasing him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You squirmed in his hold. Your cheeks heating up at being called <em>his</em>. "Well, I hope you don't mind me having a few crushes. That Jaime Lannister is so dreamy." you gushed and he pinched you again. Biting your neck before pulling your earlobe between his teeth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"He’s not <em>that</em> dreamy." He grumbled, not too pleased with the way you said 'whatever' and rolled your eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He lightly traced your jean clad inner thighs with his fingers. He loved it when you wore skirts and dresses, but the way these ‘skinny' jeans framed your round ass gave him sinful, ungentlemanly thoughts.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just so you know I don’t look at anyone else. In real life that is.” you whispered somewhat shyly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s good.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And I guess you’re my.... guy? Is that a thing? No, my man.” you kept your eyes fixated on the softcore porn. Hoping he wouldn’t see just how embarrassed and flustered you were to say those words.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Boyfriend?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thank-fucking-god he said it. There was no way you would before him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yep. Boyfriend.” you nodded, desperately wishing to be railed by him, just the way Drogo was giving it to Daenerys.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Did you want to send 'subtle' hints of taking that next step in your relationship? Yes. But Steve being as clueless as he was, didn’t seem to pick up on them at all.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You looked at him over your shoulder, pulling him to you by the collar of his Henley and crashing your lips on his. Invading his mouth with your tongue - all teeth and desperation and need.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As usual, he kept his hands on your waist. Squeezing a bit here and there, pulling you into him to feel the swell of your breasts upon his chest. Today he was feeling a bit bold, so he snaked a hand up your blouse to fondle your breast, tweaking your hardening bud between his fingers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He could feel his pants becoming too tight for his cock - which was aching for any kind of attention from you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before he went any further or did anything he would regret he pulled away from you, grazing a thumb over your swollen and quivering lip.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Pulling his hand from under your blouse he switched off the show. “We can watch it next time. It’s getting late. Don’t you have class tomorrow?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He caressed your face. He didn’t need you doubting yourself or his feelings for him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He didn’t know how he could tell you that he’s never been with anyone. What if you thought less of him if he did? Being a virgin seemed to be something to be ashamed of. Although he wasn’t. He wouldn’t go telling anyone about his private matters, because they were just that – private. But he wouldn’t lie either.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I do. I’ll be on my way then.” you answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m going to walk you.” he got up to put on his coat and helping you into yours.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He loved walking with you and he had to make sure that you’d get home safely. The things he saw on his job made him a bit too paranoid sometimes. He loved holding your hand and the way you swing your intertwined hands back and forth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then came the hardest part. Saying goodbye. It wasn’t that bad since he’d be seeing you again soon enough. Maybe he was a bit of a ‘drama queen’ as you had once called him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When he got back home he hastily took off his clothes, carelessly throwing them on the bed he made his way to the shower.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It had taken a lot to not take you right then and there on his couch. He was still worked up and he had to do something about it. He still believed that these kinds of things should only be done in the shower, where no one can walk in on him and it'd be easy to clean up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He took a deep breath as the scalding hot water hit his scalp, cascading down his torso.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Masturbating didn’t really come naturally to him. There were always more pressing matters to deal with. At least now he knew he wouldn’t go blind if he did it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He held his erect cock at the base, going over his mental gallery of numerous pictures and memories of you. He paused for a minute. Was it wrong to do something like this while he thought of you? When you didn’t even know about it? What if you found out? He didn’t need you thinking he’s some kind of pervert.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He didn’t dwell on it too much, his throbbing cock making him incapable of thinking. One way or another he <em>needed</em> release. He decided that he’d come clean to you someday and hoped you wouldn’t be offended.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He fisted his shaft, grazing his thumb over his head to use his precum as a lube, he pumped his length. Retracting and thrusting forward in his fist. Your small delicate hands would do a much better job but for now this’d have to do.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He thought of the time you sucked a strawberry popsicle and wondered if you did it just to tease him and work him up. How your mouth would look wrapped around him - if he would even fit in your cute little mouth. Or those <em>fucking</em> yoga pants. Which fit you like a second skin and left literally nothing to his imagination.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He had heard of ‘eating ass' being a thing now from Tony and Clint. Back then he just shook his head at their antics not really understanding why such a thing would be appealing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When he saw you bend over in those damn pants - he got it. Nothing would give him more pleasure than to spread your cheeks and <em>eat</em>your ass.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Maybe...he’d fuck it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shook his head at his pathetic fantasies. As if you would agree to such an outrageous act. He still remembers being taught that it was a sin. Not that it stopped anyone from doing it. Frankly, he didn’t care if it was a sin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He grunted as he felt his balls tighten. More than anything else he wanted to be inside you. In your cunt. He wondered what you’d be like. If you’d be shy and soft, like the sweet innocent girl you were, writhing under him or if you’d take control - tell him what to do and boss him around. It could honestly go either way. He didn’t know what would be better.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He let out a primal moan as he reached that blissful high, his seed painted the wall, finishing way too soon. He’d have to find a way to last longer when he gets to be with you. He knew he’d burst on the spot if he ever got to see you naked. He hoped his enhanced body would be of some use then.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’d have to do his fair share if research on how to best please you. It’s a good thing he had internet to help him now.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>